1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shoe construction, more particularly to a dynamoelectric shoe construction which has a pressure-operated electric generator means for producing electricity that can be used to operate a portable wireless telephone, a portable radio, a light device to aid the user at night, or a heating device to warm the user's foot during winter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Present shoe manufacturing and design trends favor lightness and user comfort. One example of such a shoe construction is the relatively new and popular "air sole" shoes.